What are YOUR deadly sins?
by Sio chan1
Summary: when two ordinary mystery chasers are swept up in a tornado of murders what are they supposed to do? especially when they find out why  LXOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sio: okay time for my test**

**Light: foolish creature**

**Sio: screw you go back to your deadness**

**Light: hmph**

**Sio: Misa chan do the exclaimer pwetty pwease**

**Misa : HAI! Sio chan doesnt own any of this at all she only owns her oc sio. She doesnt own: death note, the professor layton games OR mercedes **

**Sio: and now that thats done: cake for reviewers and ciel and sebastian plushies! i also dont own black butler...OH this is a test to see how good i am getting at fanfiction**

**Death note fanfic:**

The two girls sat in their flat. The flat was very basic; red curtains letting in a soft red glow from the sun flowing endlessly through the glass window. More vibrant snippets of light flashed through the curtains as they fluttered in an open window breeze. The carpet was one that you would expect to find in a house or flat that you just bought; old and aged with very little remnants of its original colour. The elder of the young girls was beautiful, maroon glittering eyes which always showed happiness and light, her hair a dirty blond colour however the colour name does not distract from its beauty, her hair was always in an over shoulder ponytail for whenever she wished to play with it. A nervous habit. She had a lithe form with all the appropriate girlish curves but her smooth skin was one to revere, tanned as though being in the sun often and smooth as porcelain. The other younger girl was nothing compared, she was plain as a daisy in a field of hundreds of like flowers, she was no where near as pretty or if you would rather say it in another context; aesthetically pleasing. She was very plain and common, her hair short and to her shoulders coloured an often seen mousy brown, her eyes were a dark brown and covered by a pair of glasses with rounded corners on the rectangular shaped lenses.

Both girls wore normal everyday clothing, the elder in a tank top and a pair of shorts along with a pair of flip flops. The younger who was more insecure about her legs wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so no ne could see what she hid beneath her jeans, her usual set of clothes. The elder girl was a professor a real genius much unlike her school drop out of a friend. "Emily" the younger girl drawled out boredly, "I'm hungry" she whined. Emily sighed and carried on pilling sugar into the younger girls tea cup, "yeah yeah gimme a minute" she sighed as she was almost finished. "Man Sio you eat too much sugar" 'Sio's' full name was Siobhan Emily had abbreviated it back when they had first met so that it was less to say than Siobhan. The two girls even though one was a college professor weren't that high up in the economy. In fact they were quite poor, hence why Sio only ate sugar pilled into a tea cup so that she was drinking and eating at the same time. There was also the reason so Emily could use more of the money so that she could have a balanced diet and eat better and be healthier, after all if it weren't for Emily the young girl would have killed herself years ago.

When Emily met Sio the younger girl was down a dark alleyway a razor to her wrist just ready to cut, when what seemed to be an angel to the girl far gone in regret and despair appeared. Sio had recently been kicked out of school after her parents died and in short she was without a proper education, Emily swooped in at the last minute to stop the girl she had never even met from committing suicide right then and there, Sio was just a kid without a home or anything and Emily had given her not just the material things she lacked and an education, Emily had given her hope; a light at the end of the dark tunnel of despair. Siobhan admired the girl with a deep admiration almost like one would revere a goddess or their favourite parent etc. In short Siobhan would do anything to keep Emily from harms often deadly forging path.

The two girls lived with one another and much like their favourite mystery solving duo; professor Layton and Luke Tryton they solved puzzles and mysteries to quench their thirst for adventure, although she wasn't particularly smart Siobhan did have one abili- BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRING the phone was ringing. Who could it have been? A customer perhaps? Siobhan reached lazily over to their simplistic house phone which kept all the traditional values for example in a white cradle was the matching phone with the provider symbol on the back of said phone. The two girls weren't extremely well off so they took what they could get in terms of material items. "Hello how can I help you?" sounded the obviously English accent, she listened to the reply on the other end of the phone line and almost dropped the electrical item, "w-what?" she let out "I-it's really him?" she stuttered out. Emily looked over confused at Sio's pale form "of course we'll accept!" the girl suddenly exclaimed. She reached for pen and paper and began to jot down the important information. Emily strained on her toes to peek over the young girl's shoulder, and what she saw shocked her to no end. She saw one name; she was immediately over the moon.

Sio soon finished jotting down what was needed and then squealed like an excited Edward Elric fan suddenly meeting Vic Mignogna. (You know who you are fangirls! I join you in your gushes over Vic!) "L WANTS TO WORK WITH US!" she squealed "THE L" Emily squealed with her "OMG REALLY?" she let out hoping this was no trick "its not a trick at all" Sio smiled finally calming down, "he's meeting us at the square at 8am tomorrow". That night the two girls slept peacefully in their beds. Well not so much peacefully more on the edge of sleep not being able to wait for the strawberry tints of dawn to grace their windows.

When dawn came the girls were out of bed like there was a crazy axe murderer in their room. Well wouldn't you run away like that? They quickly wore the most professional clothing they had as they didn't have much and began to fuss over their appearance to meet the great L. soon they were at the square and 7:59 came. Sio was anxiously looking about her eyes flitting from building to building hoping to see their hero walk out. The game duo was their favourite mystery solving team L was their favourite investigator and they knew he always would be. Sio began to suspect this a prank, it had happened again. Emily looked at her "Sio maybe it's just a prank lets head home" Sio shook her head violently worried but determined "he'll come I know he will" and so their minute dragged on. Soon it felt like 5 minutes. Then like 30 then suddenly like an hour. But when they heard the chimes of the clock tower and saw no L leave any buildings they were about to give up. It was then that a black Mercedes drove up beside them, the paintjob was sleek and clearly smooth without a single thumb or finger print gracing or smudging it, the Mercedes had a pure silver hood ornament adorning the front and looking like any hood ornament does: expensive, and finally the windows. All were tinted a dark black and only the driver could see out of them no one could see in.

"Well that doesn't look shady at all" Emily mumbled sarcastically. The girl's worlds suddenly turned burlap brown as their bodies were thrust roughly into said cloth sacks. They kicked and thrashed trying to get away from their captors but they were far too strong, they were bundled into the boot and their heads hit the floor hard. They both fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Sio: okay here we go chapter two. I don't own Mercedes, death note ANY fonts whatsoever or L's candy/. AND thank you to our first reviewer: Blackstar778! *confetti* you get a slice of amazing British cake! For I am from ENGLAND AAAAH –if you don't get the joke then I would try and find it-**

Emily began to wake. She felt a soft surface beneath her and her finger tips felt the unmistakeable feeling of leather, so she had figured out she was on a leather sofa. That was a start. She gently curled her fingers into a light fist and her nails were barely touching her soft skinned palms. Her eyes began to flutter open with the grace and beauty of a butterfly batting its wings. When her eyes were first open she could make out very little, well everything was blurry it wasn't her fault and more to the point she was quite disorientated given the fact she had not long ago been thrust into the hard floored boot of a black Mercedes. Wouldn't you be disorientated? Anyway, when her eyes drew into focus she saw an elderly man opposite her with a kind, caring face. He smiled gently at her and her sister. Sio lay beside Emily in a far from respectable position, her head was on Emily's shoulder and a small amount of drool was dribbling down her chin. Emily smiled softly at the antics of her practically adopted younger sister, the elderly man still smiled at the two. When Emily looked closely there was a small coffee table separating the two opposing faced sofa's and on this small coffee table sat a sleek black laptop. On the black laptop was a permanently air sprayed letter 'L' in 'Old English text' font (I know what font L uses LOL w) the letter was written in white and stood out on the coal black surface of the portable computer. Emily now knew she was with one of L's employees, she felt so honoured. She had never felt so honoured in her whole entire life.

The old man smiled kindly at the two girls. "Hello girls" he began softly "my name is Watari" his wrinkled skin was hardly noticeable. He looked like the friendly neighbourhood grandpa and even though he had wrinkles when you looked closer at his smile and the light in his eyes they were that of a young man. "L sama has recognised you both for your work and hopes that you'll work with him" this just made Emily's day. He said 'hopes' that meant that they weren't L's last resort or anything. '_HELL YEAAAAAAAAAH' _is my most accurate rendition of her thoughts.

Then the laptop began to speak "I have recognised the two of you for your expertise in the field of solving crimes" it said in a peculiar warped voice. Emily was confused. It made no sense, they didn't solve crimes. They solved one but the newspapers and police never believed them when they brought it forward. Their motto had been abandoned by the police themselves _"in every situation even a 1% possibility must be explored" _they loved that saying and lived by it. Nothing ventured nothing gained after all. Emily jogged her sister slightly, "I'm glad to hear your both doing okay after the rough housing you received" the voice carried on. Sio had to see…well hear this. "I had no control on how my men brought you here you have my most humble apologies" Sio suddenly began to wake; I never did mention her ability did I? It is that her mind is awake when her body isn't. She process' information even when her body is resting. So she got to sleep a lot. She liked that. She had heard everything that happened. "Your L right?" she mumbled sleepily at the computer "Yes I am" it replied "hi" she mumbled.

From where he was L laughed. These girls intrigued him. Sio yawned softly as she got out a note pad and a pen. L began giving details on the case "there have been a string of murders recently and each one has left a note. This activity is most peculiar and I wish you to investigate it further and find out what is really going on" Sio began to write down the intricate details of where the murders happened, when and the messages left. She soon began to sniff the air, she could smell sugar. L carried on speaking unable to see the girls' activities. L carried on reciting the information and Sio kept writing it down as she stood. Emily blinked at her. _'What the fuuuuuck?'_ were her thoughts.

Sio started toward a small wardrobe and she opened it. She could easily see through the fake back and then she forced it open. There sat a small boy hunched over. Her nose had never failed her when it came to smelling sugar, and once again it was correct

"Ah I've been found" the boy began

"Want some candy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Sio: evening all. Time for chapter three. I do not own ANYTHING but my oc. So I don't own death note or anything used in this plot line apart from the plot line itself but I guess that's both mine and Emily's _. SPEAKING OF EMILY thanks to our third reviewer! You get *drum roll* A SCONE! That is the cake of the day!**

Siobhan looked at the strange hunched over boy. He had a face riddled with obvious signs of lacking sleep. His back was hunched over _'if he puts his back out I'll laugh' _Siobhan inwardly giggled to herself. Sio looked at his hair. Black, it fell into his eyes gracefully giving one the thoughts that he would rather hide his frankly handsome face than let the world see it.

Siobhan looked at the bag of lollipops he held out to her "yes please" she smiled as she took a small lolly. He nodded at her, nothing more. "S-Sio that's L" Emily whispered in her ear. This made Sio tense, this was the notorious L a boy who obviously loved sugar and never slept much. She inwardly burst out laughing but her outer appearance she merely smiled. "w-wow" she let out, L climbed out of his hiding place and sat down beside Watari. "As you both know already I have told you about the string of murders, and we need your help solving them" Sio nodded "okay I'm going to sleep" she mumbled lying down on the sofa and closing her eyes.

Watari looked at her with a raised frosty white eyebrow. "Don't worry it's a business thing" Emily assured. I never did get to tell you what Siobhan's ability was did I? Well her ability is her mind never rests. She process' information and works out cases just by listening to what she hears in her sleep. Emily began to read out Sio's notes to her as the young girl slept.

L thought these girls were interesting; he would have to find out more. Sio just slept. Suddenly her eyes shot open. She had a revelation. "Where's a map" she let out hurriedly L quickly spread one upon the table.

She began plotting all the pints on the map I red marker pen. "Now I need a ruler" she was passed one. She drew a circle around every kill to signify that it was an even distance from each other. Then from each circle she drew a line plotting the course of the killings which would eventually reach.

The apartment.


End file.
